


27 eye rolls and a confession later.

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: But here ya go, F/M, half of these ships are a mess, im stuck writing power rangers fan fic, this is trash i wrote as a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall is to proffesional for a crush. Shelby has her figured out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 eye rolls and a confession later.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by
> 
>  
> 
> [kathillards](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards)
> 
>  
> 
> who writes really cute fics of these two, and this fic pales in comparison to her fleshed out characterizations.

Kendall rolls her eyes at the gold ranger, for maybe the 27th time that week. (Not that anyone is counting) Ivan had walked in and spewed some pompous quote about his heroics, made everyone giggle and melted her heart, simultaneously. She knew that she shouldn’t be falling for the somewhat hammy temporally displaced Knight of Zander that was Ivan, but she couldn’t help it. It was something about those dreamy eyes, gorgeous hair, beautiful smile -“Kendall what do you think?”- sumptuous skin tone, toned body “Miss Morgan?” perky bot- “KENDALL?” Riley’s shout finally pulled the scientist out of her daze. “Oh, Riley yes… well If Sledge is completely gone like we think, and Snide seems to be regrouping somewhere, I think we can afford to go and look for the last energem” her wary reply was met with cheers all round. “Well then Miss Morgan, let us search for suitable locations.” The knight smiled, and before she let herself go weak at the knees from his suggestion, Shelby had asked to speak with her, alone. Warily leaving the others to settle on a suitable starting point (and praying Riley would be sensible and take the lead) Shelby pulls Kendall off into a room at the back of the base.

“Kendall” a stern look from the purple ranger prompts Shelby to restart. “Miss Morgan…. I um, can’t help but notice your uh inability to not stare at a certain knight of ours.” The museum director can feel her cheeks start to burn red, not helping her planned denial. “Fine, yes, Shelby. I have been staring at Ivan, but honestly wouldn’t you” It’s the pink rangers turn to blush heavily. “Oh alright, yes sometimes when Tyler’s not looking I sneak a glance. But I don’t fancy him. And I’m thinking you do Miss Morgan” Shelby leaves a heavy pause hanging in the air. “You can’t keep hiding it – even Chase has started to notice and he’s practically oblivious to anything but himself and Riley. Ivan will notice or work out soon and you are going to have to tell him” Kendall hates when anyone else is right, but she concedes defeat. “Okay Shelby you win. I’ll tell him” She only hates Shelby’s smug smile a little.

Days go past and contrary to what they originally thought, Snide does nothing but throw monsters at them, so much for his little regrouping. This prevents any chances to look for the final energem. The museums upkeep is also proving hectic, Dino Bite seems busier than ever, and with a new delivery of fossil casts and the impending arrival of some rare armour, Kendall is barely keeping herself going, let alone getting a chance to follow through on her promise to Shelby to tell Ivan about the way she feels. By the time the armour is meant to have arrived, the weary manager is convinced she is going to drop dead any second down to the stress she’s under. When she walks into the dino lair to find Ivan and the priceless armour in tatters, it is a miracle she doesn’t kill him on the spot.

His attempts to make things right are endearing and she’s shocked to find that she isn’t mad at him anymore, merely pretending for appearances sake. When everything’s squared away with the armours grumpy billionaire owner, no thanks to Prince Phillip’s arrival (and some lucky investment (800 years ago) Kendall and Ivan find themselves the singles amongst a group of couples in the Dino Bite café.

Phillip and Koda appear to be having some great mushy reunion over a bronto burger. Chase seems content with an arm slung around Riley, who in return feeds the black ranger fries. Tyler has fallen asleep on Shelby’s lap as she plays gently with his hair. It’s when Shelby looks up at Kendall with knowing eyes and a pointed glance at Ivan, who’s glumly eating a tuna-dactyl melt in the corner alone, does Kendall make the decision to go over and confess her feelings to the knight.

“Miss Morgan, I did not apologize enough for the armour?” he shoots her a quizzical look.

“No you have Ivan, it’s something else”

“Something good I hope, seeing as I have saved our humbled museum” Ivan jests and Kendall melts. “It’s okay Ivan, I forgive you, in fact I forgave you pretty quickly.” His eyes somehow seem to gain more warmth than she thought possible, helping her gain confidence to ask “Ivan, would you like to go out on a date with me”

“A date m’lady? Why of course, I had started to think you would never ask, what with your staring and all” He wipes his hands confidently on a napkin, stands up and offers her his right hand, and as she takes it she ignores the happy shriek from Shelby, and the thud as Tyler falls of off her lap and hits the floor. Blocking everything out as Ivan leans down and plants a warm kiss on her blushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 50 minutes as a practice for exams to see how much I could get in within a time limit, as such it is not as long as I might of liked it, but I deemed it worthy of an upload.


End file.
